


kun's flirting 101

by timelessidyll



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, mild swearing, sicheng hates it on the outside and secretly loves it on the inside, winkunten friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Sicheng, naturally, was a more introverted person. Part of that was because of his intense hatred of cute and silly things, and the other part was that he hated almost 90% of the people he met. He made sure to consistently remind Chittaphon and Kun that he, at most, tolerated them. The thing about Sicheng was that everything needed to align perfectly for him to really enjoy something. He had to have a good mood, be around Kun or Chittaphon, and be doing something not silly. That led to to the question: What was Kun trying to accomplish?





	kun's flirting 101

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo this fic popped into my mind like a storm because i was eating a hershey kiss and i was like "this is a great food pun."

It was Thursday, and Thursday was tutoring day. Sicheng hated Thursdays, which might bring up some confusion as to why Sicheng offered to be a tutor at all. The first reason was that he actually got paid for this. The second reason didn’t exist. And it could’ve been worse. Jeno and Mark weren’t exactly rowdy (most of the time), and Renjun always kept them in line when they were. Which meant Renjun was his automatic favorite and was allowed to get away with things they others couldn’t. He wished he hadn’t made that fact so well known, or otherwise Renjun might have kept his mouth shut.

 

“Cheng-Cheng!” Sicheng paused in his explanation of an algebra formula to throw a halfhearted glare at Kun, who was waving in greeting enthusiastically as he jogged across the room. “I have something for you!” he sang, undeterred by Sicheng’s gaze.

 

“Does it have to be now? I’m clearly in the middle of tutoring.” He gestured at the open textbooks and workbooks around them.

 

“It does!” Kun took the opportunity to search his bag for something. When he got a hold of what he wanted, he pulled it out with a complex flourish. “Sicheng, you’re the apple of my eye!” he declared cheekily, presenting the apple like an offering. Mark and Jeno giggled at the pun while Renjun watched in quiet observation. Sicheng plucked the apple out of Kun’s hand and stared at it.

 

“Really? An apple pun?” Renjun noticed the edges of Sicheng’s ears getting a little red. “That’s what was so important?”

 

“You need a healthy snack, Cheng-Cheng!” Kun smiled widely enough to turn his eyes into crescents and then ran off, promising to meet Sicheng after track practice. Sicheng turned back to the others, setting the apple down on the table.

 

“Your ears are red, Sicheng-gē,” Renjun pointed out.

 

“Do your homework,” was what Sicheng snapped back, burying his flustered expression under a reproachful one.

 

* * *

 

Sicheng was stuck in the library this time, struggling over unfamiliar English pronunciations at 6 pm and wondering why he took this course. He rubbed his burning eyes, regretting the mere three hours of sleep he’d gotten. His saving grace came as Kun when a notification lit up his phone screen, asking if he wanted some coffee. Sicheng only sent a few crying emojis back, but he knew Kun got the message.

 

The doors opened with an ancient creak, and Sicheng didn’t bother looking up. If the person was here for him, he’d find out, and if he wasn’t, then it didn’t matter who it was. A coffee cup was set down in front of him, and Sicheng glanced at Kun gratefully before taking the cup and taking a long drink.

 

“Hey, Sicheng?”

 

“Mhm?” he said around a mouthful of coffee.

 

“I sure do love you a latté.”

 

Sicheng calmly swallowed. “If I didn’t need this caffeine so much, this latté would be all over you.” Kun’s unaffected smile persisted.

 

* * *

 

 

Chittaphon raised an eyebrow at Sicheng from across the studio. He knew he looked strange, glancing from his phone to the door repeatedly as if waiting for something to magically appear. Everyone knew how little Sicheng cared about his contacts; all except for two, one of who was already in the room.

 

sAtAn: where are you?

 

GoD: Coming! :)

 

sAtAn: you have two minutes

sAtAn: hurry UP

 

“I’m here!” Kun yelled, and Sicheng gritted his teeth when everyone glanced at him.

 

“You couldn’t have just texted me like a normal person?” he managed to get out between his teeth, impressed by Chittaphon jumping onto Kun’s back and clinging to him like a koala. Kun grunted under the added weight, but he only took a few seconds to adjust. When he caught his balance again, Kun quickly threw something at Sicheng, and when he caught it, he saw that it was an orange.

 

“Cheng-Cheng, orange you glad I love you!” Kun must have known about the blank expression that would fall on Sicheng’s face because he turned and sprinted away after his outburst, Chittaphon still on his back. Sicheng ignored the muffled laughter coming from the others in the studio and sprinted after Kun, yelling to make sure his complaints were heard over Chittaphon’s calls to, “Giddy up horsie!”

 

* * *

 

Kun plopped down on the free seat next to Sicheng at lunch with a tub filled with cookies and started handing them out. The moment Yukhei and Yoonoh’s eyes landed on Kun’s treat, Sicheng knew he wouldn’t have peace for the rest of the lunch period. Yukhei and Yoonoh’s conversation became twice as annoying now that their mouths were full, and although Chittaphon wasn’t much better, at least he was across the table and not right next to him. A cookie interrupted his line of vision, and Sicheng was about to shove the hand away until he realized it was Kun. He allowed him to put the cookie in his hand.

 

“You’re gonna make a pun about this, aren’t you?” He gave a defeated sigh when Kun nodded. “Alright, go for it.”

 

“Cheng-Cheng, you’re sugary sweet.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled around the cookie, eyes on his food so that he could avoid everyone else’s stares. He definitely didn’t need to see Chittaphon’s smirk. Kun left, announcing something about a quick track meeting, and Sicheng mourned the loss of his only shield from being interrogated.

 

“How can you two not be dating?” Yoonoh asked, eyes narrowed.

 

“He’s literally been flirting with you for two months!” Chittaphon declared, a knowing light in his eyes.

 

“He’s the only one allowed to call you Cheng-Cheng.” Dongyoung tacked on.

 

Yukhei zoned in on the food aspect of the conversation. “You don’t let any of us get away with food puns." Sicheng looked around at everyone, an unreadable expression stuck to his face, and decided he needed to get new friends.

 

* * *

 

It’s just him and Kun sitting in the grass this time in a secluded park, trying to make sense of their math homework with the various textbooks and workbooks around them even though neither of them understood it. When Sicheng yawned, struggling to continue focusing on the numbers floating past his eyes, Kun quietly suggested that perhaps a break was in order.

 

“The test is next week and I don’t even know what the fuck a derivative is, much less how to solve for it,” Sicheng deadpanned.

 

“Running yourself into the ground won’t help,” Kun argued, shutting Sicheng’s book with a finality that wasn’t supposed to be questioned. Sicheng pouted but gave in with a pained groan.

 

“Fine, let me clean up.” While he started packing up their textbooks and workbooks, Kun rummaged through his bag for some food. His small gasp didn’t alert Sicheng to anything wrong, but it should have. When he looked up, Kun was holding two bananas in his hand, and his face fell. “No,” he began, “please don’t.”

 

“Cheng-Cheng,” Kun sang, “I’m bananas for you!” Sicheng slumped forward, stuffing his face into the grass, trying to ignore the fact that this was the ground and there was a high chance he could get dirt and bugs up his nose. Hearing Kun’s unrestrained laughter made it slightly worth it.

 

* * *

 

Kun was almost done with track practice, and Sicheng knew this very well. It was the exact reason he was standing in the bleachers, waiting with a bag of chocolate in his backpack. Not just any chocolate either. He had specifically bought Hershey’s Kisses for the stunt he was about to pull. Dongyoung kept giving him suspicious glances from down on the track every chance he could, as if to ask that he was sure he wasn’t dating Kun, because waiting for someone after practice sure as hell wasn’t a friend thing. Chittaphon was nowhere to be found in that regard. Kun had noticed him long before that and had already given up on trying to figure out why he was up there. When the coach blew the final whistle and everyone started gathering together for the huddle, Sicheng jumped down the stairs two at a time to approach Kun. He made sure the chocolate was clearly visible in his hand.

 

“You want a kiss?” His question was casual enough, but Kun glanced at the chocolate questioningly anyway. Sicheng had to stifle a giggle from the pure confusion in Kun’s eyes.

 

“Sure?” He carefully stretched out a hand to accept the Kiss. Except instead of only dropping it in his hand, Sicheng pulled him forward for a kiss. On the lips. In front of the whole track team. When they separated, Kun was even more disoriented than before, although his smile was more genuine.

 

“Now you can stop covering up your flirting with lame food puns.” Sicheng turned to Dongyoung. “Also we’ve been dating for four months. Now you can hop off my dick and onto Yoonoh’s.” The satisfaction he felt at leaving debate captain Dongyoung speechless was immeasurable.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, thanks for covering for us.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m your best friend and I love messing with people. It was a win-win, you could say.”

 

“I take back my thanks, come on Kun, we’re going.”

 

“Your stage name is hilarious, Sicheng, you can’t blame me!”

**Author's Note:**

> [check out my twitter!](https://twitter.com/timelessidyll)


End file.
